The World of Grey
by LordNekoSama
Summary: (Rin X Len) Rin Kagamine sees every creatures that had haunted her through he entire miserable life. One day, she meets a shy, awkward boy with an interesting personality.
1. Grey

**_Everything is gray to me..._**

Ever since I as a little girl, I always thought I saw the world differently from other people. I always see tall, scary beasts towering over people, even if I don't know them. Yes, it scares me, but I've gotten use to it by now. The beasts seem to represent some sort of stress or pain they are concealing. I noticed that a young age, in fact. My parents were always bickering, and yet they always smiled around me, but now its all in vain. They left the world about a year ago due to a car accident. There's also my old best friend. She always smiled and was nice to me, until one day someone found her body dangling from a rope. It was because she was depressed... All these times, I thought I could prevent people from dying, but it never seemed to workout. Whoever got close to me would always die in some way... _I hate it..._

I saunter down the street with my blonde hair swinging back and forth in it's stringy strands. I listen to music on my phone as I pass by people with elated, thirsty demons or clear air. The music pours into my ears, like water pouring in when you swim. My happy place was my music and always will be. Music never hurt me, it never died, it never betrayed me, and it never scared me away. The melodic ringing echos through my brain and delights my senses from head to toe. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _BOOM!_ I fall to the ground along with my iPod and bag. My knee is bleeding and I have a boy laying next to me with a bike scattered on the other side. He slowly sits up, in pain, as he holds his shoulder. He winces in pain as he looks at me and gives a small chuckle. He gets up and slaps dust from the grubby ground. He offers me a hand with a genuine smile. "Sorry about," he laughs again. I glare at him with a straight face and get up by myself. I look daggers at him for a minute then pick up my belongings, pat the dirt off my bottom and stomp away towards the school.

That was close! It was almost as if he did it on purpose because very few people walk down this street early at 6:30 am, on a Monday, on an unknown street, and the fact its in New York...

Oh well. I ignore the thoughts that stream into my mind and just continue walking to school listening to my favorite song.

 ** _Sometimes someone special comes into our lives and we don't even recognize that its going happen._**


	2. Red

**_I enjoy the color red..._**

Not for the obvious reasons, of course. Red is the color of blood. Sometimes I dream that my grey existence turns into a bath full of red roses and dead bodies. Okay, morbid, I know, but the flowers always put a smile on my face. Unfortunately, when I wake up to damp air of my foster mother's shitty apartment building, my hope always falls in the empty abyss of fallen hopes and morbid nightmares. Always waking up to the idea of a good life with people who can influence me in a positive way died when I was young, just like my emotions and my personality. Everyday I wake up as a cold shell with no purpose in living. I'm known as the girl no one likes, the girl with no redeeming qualities. I'll always be _that_ girl. The truth is harsh, figured that out a while ago, and life isn't fair. The cold hard evidence is living and breathing right now. Who is she? She's a ratty haired girl with generic features and nothing that would stand out to the human eye, as far as figure wise. You would probably think I acted like a fake bitch in all those other stories you've read, but that just isn't me.

Sitting in the class room with a shadow casting over my face from the sun was pleasant, to an extent. My chattering peers, my lumpy seat, and my aesthetic music. Nothing in the world could put me in a slightly, but not really, satisfied mood, unlike now. Sitting at my shitty desk, at my shitty school, in shitty New York, in good'ol shitty America. The people are ruthless, our leaders are undeserving, and our quality of life suck ass. Maybe its just my way at looking at life, but it may not be. Harsh labor along with not getting paid enough, but let's certainly not forget all the rich people who complain all the homeless people being jobless. The country and the people that live aren't only corrupted, but mentally insane on another level.

I notice the teacher stand up from her desk and slowly move to in front of the old, dusty chalkboard. The students shut up and begin to listen to the useless rambling of the teacher as I try my best to block out the annoying whispers the creatures floating around the room are telling me. The monsters talk about all the problems their person has. Lily's brother just died, Dex and Daina are being split up by their parents, and the teacher is getting laid off next year. I hate hearing all these bad things, they're awful. I always feel like I'm invading someone's personal life without trying. I never told anyone I can see these things, and the fact that they talk to me and give me information I don't need to know, though it does come in handy to blackmail people, for example: Kate cheated on her boyfriend with Michael. Kate isn't a nice person, so when she makes fun of me, I just say 'Well, at least I didn't cheat on my boyfriend, you skank.' Dumb bitch never talked to me again.

The teacher keeps blabbing about algorithms and formulas as the entire class either messes around or listens to the lesson. Me? I'm obviously too in depth of my monologue to really be paying attention to what he's saying.

Besides from being called an evil witch on a daily basis, I'm also constantly called down to the office or the guidance council to talk about my 'problems.' My problems? Besides the fact the entire school feels unsafe around me because I'm a sociopath or a psychopath shouldn't really be a valid reason, unless proven true. Am I a sociopath? Well, I don't talk to anyone unless I'm crushing their image by telling a deep, dark, unpleasant secret about them because they tried stomping on my ego and my self-love. News flash, I don't have either of them. Otherwise, me being a psychopath is not very possible...okay, _maybe_ , but I can control anything with being a psychopath, so I'm obviously not a psychopath. Sure, I love the color of blood, and the smell, and the taste, but that's not the point.

The bell chimes and all the students blast out of their seats and scurry to the next time, meanwhile; I'm taking my grand old time because I can't stand science class- to much social interaction. I stop at my locked on the way, but the hallway is soon cleared as I am still grabbing my project. I hear footsteps, but don't think much of it. I feel smooth tentacles around my ear as a creature whispers in my ear, _he killed someone..._ I look at the awkward boy walking towards the science classroom. He looks nervous, though I had never seen him before. I finish grabbing my project and slam my locked shut and make eye contact with the boy. We stare at each other for a few minutes. I turn away after a few minutes and strut to the science room.

 _ **You are either being manipulated, or you are manipulating...**_


	3. Blue

**_Blue are my bruises that appear when I am hurt..._**

I would say I love it when I'm isolated in my room with nothing but my phone with a nice bed and soft blankets, but I would be lying. My bedroom is actually a mess with crumbled papers and cans scattered all over the floor. My bed squeaked when I sat on it and my blankets had holes in them. I would often go to a near by park after school just to do my homework. The spirits and figures accumulate there the most, due to the people that visit said park after school.

Today, however, I would soon find a rude interruption as I began sauntering down the halls whilst attaching my headphones to my ears. A boy who was well acquainted with the spirits without realizing it called out to me. Though he didn't know my name, he simply called "blondie". I stopped in my tracks praying for him to be calling to another frail girl with blonde hair, but he had spoken the words once more with a "yeah, you" to follow. Unwilling to turn around to the boy called killer by the demons, I look at him with my dead eyes. Mine locked with his as he smiled with glee. Happy? Why is he happy? He killed someone! Maybe it was indirect, they miss that sometimes, but maybe it is not indirect. "Can you spare a moment to help me?" he pleaded from his position next to his locker. I don't know why I felt obligated to help him, but my legs moved by themselves to the boy. "I've never used a locker before. Can you help me, please?" he asked with puppy-like eyes.

Debating deeply, over the course of ten seconds, to my decision of assisting the lad, I found I would gain nothing out of merrily helping him open a ramshackle locker. Though my hands seemed to work on their own, as did my legs, as I grabbed the paper,in which he grasped tightly in his left hand, to gain knowledge of the numbers. I studied them, and then his locker. Glaring for him to watch, I entered the numbers into the lock thus opening the locker revealing a bag with books. There was a few pictures on the door of the boy and another girl. I studied them as the demons whispered, _Its her. She's the dead one._ A chill went down my spine as I stepped away for the boy to grab his belongings.

"Ah, embarrassing pictures. She's my ex-girlfriend from my old school," He explained for some odd reason as he gathered his things from his locker and put them into his bag. He was very thorough as he stuffed his bag with his needed books and folders. His words were also very amusing as he talked about the girl along with various other things. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Len Kagamine. I apologizes for the late introduction," he smiled awkwardly as he finished packing his items into his bag. "What about you? What's your name?"

My name? I think the last person who asked what my name is was a girl when I first came to this school, funny enough, I don't remember her name. As I thought long and hard about how to deliver my name, my mouth moved by itself. "Rin," I said simply enough. I usually don't give people my name because I think it is disgusting. I should leave so he doesn't think I want to be his friend. I turn away and began walking towards the exit while putting my left headphone in. His footsteps pat against the flooring as he catches up and walks with me. He has a diamond smile with sky blues which could make a girl swoon. Lucky enough, I am not an ordinary girl who falls for such tricks.

"Where are you going?" he asked as our steps sync together to the rhythm of my music.

"Park," I reply simply. Why did I answer him? If I act cold to him he'll go away. I will end up getting hurt in the end by this foolish boy, or vise versa. A boy who had killed and a girl who sees terrible spirits who tell her to kill.

"Can I join?" he asked with his head tilted and a curious gaze.

I shrug my shoulders in response and just keep walking with the duckling following me and me as it's mother.

As we venture to the park, he continues to talk to me about random things as I barely pay attention, my music only covering for half of my attention lost. As we make it to the park, I find a table with two chairs with it and sit there. I pull out homework and began working as this said 'Len' person does the same. I pull my sleeves due to the heat of the late August air. The trees were already beginning to lose their green and are now being splattered with browns, yellows, and reds. The breeze was swift as it made my hair tickle the back of my neck in a rush. The atmosphere was just enough to breach the feel of satisfaction of life which I will admit happens on special occasions.

"Why do you have so many bruises on your arms?" Len asked rather concerned. I looked at my arms remembering the nights I had been beaten by my foster parents. They still ached from yesterday's beating, along with the day before's. I quickly pulled my sleeves back down and shoved everything into my book-bag. I zipped it up in a hurry then slung it over my back. I began continuing my way to the exit of the park. "Wait!" he called out to me as he also grabbed his items and began catching up to me.

One of the stereotypes placed one male gender is that they are the dominating species over the females with physical attributes when neither of them work on the skill or muscular function. In most situation I would tsk and leave the sexist conversation but I am not in a conversation with anyone and nor can I leave the conversation. In this situation, this stereotype is true. The boy caught up to me within seconds, even with my slightly fast pace.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked as our speed walking commenced.

I shook my head and kept walking. I never asked for this attention. I never asked for this boy to follow me to my place and ask questions without thinking before saying. Then again, I never asked to be born either.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked once more.

I merrily responded with stopping in my tracks and looking down at my old worn-out shoes. He wondered what and decided to repeat his question. I looked at him in the eye.

 _ **"Something's aren't worth asking about..."**_

My response was s


	4. Faded Pastels

**_"My life is better with you in it..."_**

In this situation, I have never had anybody in my life that I hold dear. Everyone has left me at some point and I don't want it to continue. Sometimes I yearn about someone who wakes me up in the early morning with a nice, fresh breakfast; someone with a gentle smile and kind eyes. Her hair would be the same as mine. A man would walk in with matching eyes and hair. My mother and father seemed like a fantasy, but they did live, they just died too early.

As for grandma, she should've died when she decided to become a mother, not my mother. Her god-awful parenting skills ending up getting her arrested after I was in her custody. Because of her, that was when I discovered she had been raped multiple times in jail AND ended up dying due to old age. An awful dream treated me the same night in the foster home of a poor family of six that reenacted my grandmother getting raped in the showers multiple times and her getting shot in the forehead by a young woman in the jail.

Grandpa was better, however; he never remembered who I was and thought I was my mother. When he did remember me, he call my Bunnykins because of my bow my mother gave me. He was a kind old man with a horrible woman. He soon died because he drove a car into a lake. It was unfortunate and I was living with him at the time.

Before my mother died, she made my a headband with a bow that looked like bunny ears. I wore them everywhere. I thought I was adorable. My first day of preschool, the kids took them off my head and ripped them to shreads. I went home crying like the little pussy I was and clung to my mother harder than I had to anyone before. My mother said C _alm down, my Rinny. They smell fear and sadness. You must stay strong._ At first I didn't know what she meant, but now I do.

I haven't always seen them. My mother saw them before me; she despised them as well. She ended giving them her life at the end of her story. My dad tried to save her, but those sons of bitches never gave her back, at least that's what my grandma told me. I was left by myself with the horrid demons that clawed at my brain.

The breeze thrashed my hair as I looked back at the boy who stopped in his tracks as I looked back him with the blank eyes I hold. I didn't care who he was and why he was following me, but my curiousity was telling me to find out why he killed her. We stared at each other until I decided to make a move. I walked to him and looked at him as he looked at me. I was telling myself not to say anything, but I did. "Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" He repeated as his face goes flushed at the lack of space between us. He probably thought I was to make a move on him due to lack of space, but I knew he didn't want his secret to escape into the wrong hands.

"Her, uh, what's her name?" I remember nothing from what he spewed early in the hallways, it doesn't interest me. I could have fun with little twink. He seems to know what he wants and when he wants it as well.

 _Raina. Raina. Raina. Raina. Raina. Raina. Her name is Raina Eleas. Raina. Raina._

The demons helpful, as usual. I can always rely on them for useful information on the spot. "Raina. Why?" I ask. I knew I was stumping him. My knowledge of people and the world goes farther than the average human-being. His small brain won't come up with any logical solution for why I know; more specifically, the correct solution.

He looks shocked. He face confused while he steps back. "How do you know her name? What about her?" He asked. He was nervous. The demons can smell pretty much anything but glee and anything having to do with joy. I have come acustom to then teaching me the different scents.

"Why did you kill her?" I ask. He looked distressed; stressed. I didn't regret it. I knew people could never get close with me.

"What do you mean?" Len asked as he stopped and look at me. I know he would be checking for anything attractive about me and go at me whenever he could, it was too obvious. He would not find anythif, I can tell you that now.

"They told me..." I replied I stepped closer and touched his chin with my index finger. I detested human contact, but I felt it very useful for not lettig him escape my grasp.

"Who?" He asked in a whisper. He stared at my lips as he relaxed. I wonder if he thought I was a slut who was into him.

I didn't say anything about the demons. Why would I? He doesn't need to know.

I felt an arm around my waist. He was early into it even though I was just teasing him. "That doesn't matter..." he says in reply his voice wraspy as he tried to sound sexy with a deeper voice.

I push him away with a great force. "They'll just tell me anyways," I say simply with an evil grin and continue walking on while stuffing my small hands into my oversized jacket's pockets. I know he'd tell me because I teased him and said I could find out anyway. The demons don't tell me those kinds of things unless its do-or-die. Right now was not do-or-die, it was just me deciding to be a complete and utter asswipe to this complete and utter stranger.

 ** _Maybe I'll let him hang around...maybe..._**


	5. Purple

**_"Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much you can finally say I'm used to it?"_**

Fear. Everytime I walk through the door of the apartment building I fear for my life. They smell the fear which is the worst. The woman, who watches over me, gets wasted on a daily basis. He violent behavior doesn't match he overly plastic face and green eyes. He black hair tied in a sock bun was something I found comforting since my mom used to wear the same one, but now every time I see the black ball I think she has come to hurt me.

I unlock the door with a key I was provided with once I arrived. The smell of pot and alcohol wafted through the hair and curled itself around my small figure. She was deadass passed out on the pull out couch. Cigarette in one hand and a bottle of boose in the other, Kyle, her boyfriend, walked out of the kitchen. He was a decent person when he wasn't high. Kyle was like me, an outcast runaway foster child. He liked sports and art, but never would tell anyonr he did like art. When it was my birthday, Kyle gave me a sketchbook and pencils. He thought I would be like him and he was right. I do find joy out of drawing. Unfortunately, my foster mom found out and tore every single page out and called it shit. Kyle sat and watched with the saddest look on his sullen, scraggy face.

"You're late..." he says as he comes and drags me by the hair. Again, notice how I said when he wasn't high he was nice. He is obviously high or acting.

Trying not to react to his force, I stat silent as he drags me to my room and throws me on the ground. "Since Mei isn't awake, I suppose I will have to punish you," he grins. He left and went somewhere else.

I threw my bag under my bed as Kyle came back in with cans and threw them at me. He picked up old ones that were already on the ground and began throwing thise at me. I was use to this by now. The cans didn't hurt, they were just a pain; they made a lot of noise and woke my foster mom up. He stopped throwing cans and kicked me in the gut a flew against the wall. It hurt like a bitch. "Maybe we should try something harder?" He said as he smiled an all too familiar grin. He took his belt off and slowly pulled his pants off as he pushed me harder against the wall.

No...no...

The ghosts went wild. They always went wild during times like this...

I sucked my breath in as I heard a footstep. Kyle didn't. He pulled my pants down forcefully as I displayed no emotion. He licked my neck, trying to seduce me in some way. I hated it. I hate him. His beard was weird, he smelled bad, he was ugly, he was scary. I felt a tears drop from my eyes. He instantly licked them with a grin. There were more steps. I wanted help. I wanted to be saved.

"Don't cry, kitten. It will feel good as always," his voice sounded burnt from the pounds of coke he injests and the the nicotine he enjoys.

He touched me. Mommy called them my "naughty" parts when she was still alive. He touched it through my underwear, trying to be graceful. He pulled his boy parts out of his underwear; his dick. He pumped it with his other hand as he continued to lick me and touch my clit through my underwear.

I sobbed. I felt useless. I am useless.

The demons didn't help, they couldn't.

"H-help!" I wailed. My emotions were scrabbled through these times. It was like I was no longer my introverted self who disliked anything to do with people. My sassy and snarky remarks when I know something about my bully couldn't help me here.

More footsteps. Who? Who is it?

Mei. Please come. You are a terrible person but come. You wouldn't rape me, Mei. Mei.

His hand went down my panties and slipped my underwear off. "Shut up, whore. You like it," he grins. "I'll give you a treat..." he says as his words tickle my ear. I feel his fingers touch me full on as I bite my lip.

I hate it. I hate it. Make it stop.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

"STOP!"

Stop.

Wait.

Mei was in the doorway and tears were in her eyes, but not as many in mine. She was in as much shock ss Kyle, maybe even more.

"Mei!" Kyle yelled. He was dumbfounded that she woke up, so was I.

She had never found out before. She was too late for me to keep my innocents. She ran and threw Kyle off of me. Kyle looked hurt and like he did something bad, which he did. He was bad. He was poisonous.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she cupped my face.

Why? Why is she being good to me now?

"Mei!" Kyled yelled as he fixed himself.

She helped my put my clothes in and held me close. She held me to he plastic breasts and I felt her tears on my hair.

"I can explain..." he offered.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mei yelled.

He was soon gone.

Len popped into my mind. What if he found out? I mean, this isn't my fault. I didn't ask to me sexually assaulted for a fifth time since I had come here. It isn't my fault I am weak and defenseless.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at me. Her sockbun was falling out and the flyaways bugged me to hell and beyond.

I wanted to say yes. Lying was good if it meant containing yourself. I simply nodded.

She sighed. "I-I'm sorry...for everything..." she wiped her eyes and then mine, like it was suppose to mean something.

I nodded. I gathered myself and become stone cold again. The tears stopped.

"Rin, honey...I called social services yesterday and they will be here to take you somewhere else..." her smile was almost sad. I could smell it. Her weakness was this, was it?

 _Yes._

How young?

 _Eight._

Who?

 _Her three uncles, her father, her two older brothers._

That's worse.

I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. Never.

There was a knock in the distance. I collected all my things in a garbage bag and slung my bookbag on my back, naturally. I went to the living room where Kyle was there and Nanelly was there with her work clothes on.

Nanelly is my social worker. I spend way too much time with her. She has a family of her own in the suburbs with a wife and two children. I sometimes wonder why she never adopted me. I have stayed with her far too many times because of my "unfortunate" situation. It is unfortunate, but she keeps reminding me every single time I get in her black car with overly tinted windows that smelled like bleach and like pine.

I followed Nanelly out the door. She blabbered on about my new family. I didn't listen. We got to the car and I sat in the backseat.

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the purple bruises on my forearm. They swirled with greys and blacks. I was ashamed of the art on my skin I never asked for. They reminded me of the dark places I never want to remember again: Kyle, Joe, under the bed, against my mother's chest, storms, storms.

Storms.

Storms.

I quickly grabbed my phone and stuck the earbuds in my ears without hesitation. It played. The melodic sound rang throughout my ears and out the other end.

 ** _"Maybe I'm better off dead and if I was would it finally be enough to drown out all the voices in my head?"_**


	6. Orange

**_"Comin' outta of my cage and I've been doin' just fine."_**

If music was never invented, I probably would not be alive. The melody that soothes my toxic mind and frisky body enlaces me with some kind of home and silence from the world around me. The often whisper demons would be drowned out by pure bliss that the music represented in my life. Every thing, everyone seemed to be brighter with music with it.

Although, reality is a bitch and wakes you up from peace and utter bliss, I do not mind it much. I take the earbuds out and pause the sound of _The Killers_ that lightened my mood. I swung the car door open as my social worker guided me to the steps of the victorian-styled house. She lightly knocked on the door being careful not to disturb anyone. Appeared to be my lucky day.

A woman with a long pink braid, spotted freckles around her nose, and what seemed work clothes. Her blue eyes seemed comforting, relaxing somehow. Her plump lips formed into a smiled beyond compare. She was like a sunshine I had never seen before.

"Hello, Luka! This is Rin Kagamine, the new foster child," My social worker's smile was over radiant. It is sometimes hard to believe someone like this working with unfortunate children can smile so much.

"Hello! Come on in, please!" Her chipper voice matched her perfect face. Her eyes smiled with her warm smile as she stepped out of the way to let me in with Nanelly.

As we entered the house, fresh baked cookies sat on the counter with another woman with short, brown hair seemingly taunting two small kids with the cookies. Another girl sat on the couch with her nose in phone as her dyed green fell over her shoulders, she seemed about my age may I add. The furniture complimented the walls and other such decorations throughout the house that was visible.

"Meiko, get the children into the living room!" Luka called to the brunette in the kitchen. The kids ran into the living room and sat on the couch cutely as Luka closed the door and the green-haired girl put her phone down and looked at me curiously. A boy that looked like the teen girl came down the stairs and sat next to her. I was guided into the room by Luka's gentle hands on my shoulders and Nanelly following.

"Guys, this is Rin Kagamine, she will be staying with us for a little while," she smiled at me as I gently nodded my head. "Rin, this us Megumi, Gumiya, Rachel, Tryle, and Kayo," she said as she introduced each child. "This is Meiko my wife," Luka explained with a cute blush.

I nodded once more.

"Megumi, Rin will be sleeping with you, is that okay?" Luka asked but it was more of a demand than her asking her.

Megumi nodded her head without fighting back.

"Okay, well, its almost bed time so, Megumi, will you show her to your room?" Luka asked.

Megumi nodded once more.

She looked familiar, very familiar. Megumi probably goes to my school. She guides me up the narrow stairs into a hallway with many doors. Megumi stops at the end and points to one door. "Bathroom," she says and enteres the room across the hallway. She flicks the lights on to reveal a room with baby blue walls and multiple rock band posters. _The Killers, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Black Veil Brides, Three Days Grace, Green Day, Queen, Ozzy, Rolling Stones, My Chemical Romance, Blink-182,_ and _Paramore_ were just a few of them. There was an extra bed for probably the reason of this. Megumi shut the door and opened her dresser.

Silence.

"Um..." I say as I set the trashbag on my new bed and sit on the comforter.

"You're that weird girl that goes to our school, right?" She says as she takes off her shirt and pants.

I try to look away from the, admittedly pleasant, view. My face feels a little warm, but that is just because my hormones are kicking in. "I guess," I reply.

Megumi puts on an oversized shirt and small shorts. She walks over to the window and opens it as she opens up a cabinet and pulls out a lighter and a cigarette. She skillfully lights it and sits on the lighter when it is out. After she blew out the smoke she looked at me with eyes full of dread. "No doubt Luka and Meiko will adopt you like Gumiya and me..." she says softly and sticks the cigarette back in her mouth.

Getting up from the bed, I open the trashbag and pull out shorts and a t-shirt. I take my shirt off and unhook my bra in the back. "I wouldn't be so sure of that..." I say. I take my pants off and change that first.

Megumi is suddenly by my face as I finish pulling my pants up. She puts the cigarette away from my face as we are nose to nose. She blows the smoke into my face as her arm snakes around my waist. My bare chest is against her clothed one and I feel her breathing tickle me. She had a fierce look in her eyes as we stand in the sexy position. "You are a naughty little girl on the inside, I can tell..." she murmurs. A small grin plasters on her face.

 _Insecure. She doesn't know anything. She is an outcast at school. She has a secret. Nobody knows._

I push her away. "I... don't swing that way..." I reply as my face feels more heat.

Megumi chuckles as she puts the cigarette back between her lips. "Smart girl," she says and sits back on the windowsill. I put my shirt on. "You must since your face is so red..." she calls to me as she breathes the smoke out.

I felt my face insecurely but shrugged it off. I threw the trashbag on the ground along with my backpack. "I don't," I reply.

"Never know until you try..." she say as she presses the end of the pud on the sill and chucks it out the window.

 _She hasn't even tried._

"How do you know? When was your last girlfriend?" I strike back knowing exactly what she is going to say back.

"What's your problem, witch girl?" She replied back. She tsks and jumps on her bed.

I look to the side at the demons. They love her. She has so much problems that it isn't even funny.

 _Gumiya. Gumiya. Gumiya._

"What's your problem?" I shoot back.

"Well, you obviously know them, Witch," she says.

 _Gumiya. Gumiya._

What about Gumiya?

"What about your twin? Gumiya?" I say as my gaze lands on the window.

I see her tense. "What about him?" She asks.

Yeah, what about them?

 _Gumiya. Gumiya. Gumiya._

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I say as I snatch my phone out if my bag.

She turns away. "He is my brother," she says. "That's really it."

I nod.

"What about you and that new kid?" She asks.

What new kid? Oh...Len...

"Len? Oh, he was just bothering me today," I say remembering him following me to the park and us studying which ultimately leads back to—

"So are you guys going to be a thing?" She asks.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Dunno...witch..."

 _Gumiya. Gumiya._

"Let's talk more about Gumiya," I say changing the topic.

"Jeez! What's so interesting about Gumiya! God! He is just some creepy Asian boy who dyed his hair green! Fucking go brush your teeth!" Megumi shouts at me.

I nod quietly as I grab the toothbrush out of my bookbag and go into the bathroom. The door was open and Gumiya was also brushing his teeth there.

 _Gumiya is different. He is like us. Ask. Ask. Ask. Gumiya._

I join the teeth brushing party. Gumiya finishes brushing his teeth and I pretend I finish as well. "Hey, wait," I say as I grab the fabric of his shirt.

He slaps my hand away. "Back off, Witch!" He scolds coldy and trudges to his room and slams the door.

Liars.

 _He lies. He knows. Gumiya. Gumiya._

Violence. They get violent. I ignore them and go into the room. The lights are turned off and Megumi is asleep. I carefully walk to my bed and curl under the cover. I look at my lockscreen on my phone as the haunting image plasters into my mind. The room was hot, but I still curled under the blankets like I was freezing. The demons cuddled with me and brushed through my hair. My eyes felt like lead as my eyelids fell closed as my consciousness escaped my body and I fell asleep.

The sun beated into my room as hard as it could. The orange rays of the winter sun blushed onto the hardwood floor of the bedroom. The girl with her green hair was blushing her cheeks with a brush and tightening her clothes. Bracelets littered her wrists as she cover it up with an oversized, black, vintage jacket. Her hat was properly place so when she took it off it wouldn't mess up her hair.

Megumi looked at me like I was lying on the side of the road with my feet in the air. "Aren't you gonna get ready for school?" She wondered.

I sighas I stretch up and throw the covers off my body. I rub my eyes as I walk to the trashbag and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans with many holes, a Nirvana shirt with one too many holes, and converse that were rattier than the rats of New York. I undressed myself as Megumi stared with satisfaction. As I finished my look for the day and ran a brush through my hair, I put my oversized jacket on and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Strange enough, no one else went in to do the same. I went down stairs with my backpack and saw the family sitting at the island in the kitchen eating homecooked food.

"Rin, come join us!" Luka called to me. I anxiously looked at the clear as air around Luka and her children, excluding Megumi and Gumiya.

I swallowed my saliva as I cautiously went over to the table and took my place next to Gumiya and Rachel. A plate of eggs and toast were laid in front of me. My stomach grumbled. I ate the fluffy egg with such glee I though I would have an orgasm. The toast was crunchy, the opposite of the egg. I gulped down a glass of freshly squeezes orange juice. I was satisfied. I was more than satisfied.

 _It isn't yours, pig. You are so fucking disgusting._

My happiness obviously didn't last long.

 _She drinks. Meiko is an alcholic. She hit Luka. Luka forgave her. What an idiot. So week._

I got up the same time as Megumi. I went towards the door as Gumiya followed us. Dark. Everything was was very...very dull.

It was me... just me... the world was empty as I continued walking. The demons were all around me.

 _Witch. Witch. Witch._

I held my head as I squatted down on the sidewalk. They wouldn't stop screaming.

It is all happening to fast.

I breath heavily. It hurts.

 _Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you._

Please just stop. I might like this family.

 _Pig.pig.pig.pig.pig.pig.fucking pig._

I felt like screaming. I hated this.

I felt a hand on my wrist and saw Gumiya. Why was he the only one? Who is he?

 _Gumiya. Tee-hee. Fun! Fun! Fun!_

He looked in my eyes as I looked in his.

What?

"C'mon..." he says simply.

I'm back...?

So quickly.

Who was he?

 ** _"And it restarts...the cycle again...and we restart..."_**


End file.
